Containers are known, for example tubes of toothpaste or the like, which have caps sealed to the containers in such manner that whenever a cap is removed, the seal is broken. However, in such known arrangements, either the cap cannot be replaced, or, if the cap is replaceable, it is not apparent from visual inspection that the seal has been broken, whereby a used tube can be sold as new, or even worse, the seal could have been broken, the contents of the tube tampered with, and the cap replaced, so that an unsuspecting user of a supposedly unopened tube could be made ill or poisoned by using contaminated contents.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by employing a cap sealed in such a manner to the container that after the initial seal is broken the cap can be removed and replaced in such manner that it will be visually apparent to the user that the initial seal has been broken and the container resealed.